xdragoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance
"Ye shall suffer by the hands of the great Lance!" - Lance Lance is a male dragon from Felipe Marcantonio's ''XDragoon'' webcomic series. He is the youngest of the Elite Soldiers. He is skilled in the ways of weapons, and prefers to wield a spear. His attitude has gotten him into trouble many times, but he has matured well through the comic. Appearance Lance is a young, aquamarine male dragon with fin-like ears and a fin running down his head. His Krad Arc clothing was red and yellow with some black and white checker patterns. His pants were baggy. His Morphs Arc clothing was mostly blue with some checkers of the same colors as his previous outfit. He wears sandals, too. He also carries a spear for a weapon, usually having a color that matches his outfit. History This article contains spoilers. This article covers the Pre-Krad history, the Krad Arc, and the Jambo Arc. The Morphs Arc will be done soon, and the Alp-Pha Arc is unfinished. Lance has been training to be an Elite Soldier ever since he was very young. However, he was usually the weakest of the group of Elite Soldiers. He eventually became one due to his expertise with weapons. However, his battle performance was always very questionable. Becuase of this, he was not allowed to take part in very many missions. Krad Arc After the departure of Phillip and Berry, Lance was put in charge of the mission to find the XGem at Palmares Hill on Earth. He and Hammer and Fei witnessed Illusion disintegrate many dragons with her force field. Lance had taken an immediate disdain towards Illusion, and tried to attack her with his spear, only for Illusion to turn it around telepathically towards Lance. Lance was nearly skewered by his own spear, but Fei grabbed the spear. Later, Lance had gone against his orders to wait and he met with Phillip and the other dragons after Krad's ship landed in San Janery. After being teased by Alfred, he fought him for a short time. He was quickly humiliated when Alfred karate chiopped his spear in two. After hearing about Hammer's betrayal, Lance attempted to kill Hammer, but was hit by one of Hammer's Omega Sphere. Lance was almost killed by Hammer, was was defended by Alfred. After Phillip defeated Hammer, Lance felt guilty that he couldn't do anything more. He then witnessed the revealing of Scar and the death of Krad in Krad's throne room. After the dragons escaped the ship, ROcky and Alfred were taken into custody by the army while the Elite Soldiers went to a safe house prepared by Illusion. Lance still did not trust her, until he was presented with a new spear. After he got settled in, he was scolded by Fei for going against his orders and was demoted back to an apprentice. Now without Elite Soldeir status, he went back to his room, sadly. Jambo Arc Lance was pushed to his limits by Fei in order to reach the potential Fei felt resided in him. After passing out, Lance went into a strange sleepwalk and created a powerful new attack called "Multiple Spears, in which he manipulated his own energy to form spears. After shattering a boulder and the remains point blank, he fell back asleep. Fei realized he needed to allow Lance to reach the potential while awake, and was told by the mysterious Illusion to let him have some time off from an old man screaming at the top of his lungs. Lance spent a day with Rocky and Alfred at an ice cream restaurant, where a champion fighter woman named Thais asked Rocky to come with her to Jonas Shark's mansion. Alfred and Lance tagged along, and were sent into an iron arena with robotic fighters. Lance could barely stand against them, and believed himself to be weak. Rocky, however, helped encourage Lance to show his real power. Filled with confidence, Lance then was able to use his Multiple Spears. He shattered many robots before Jonas Shark revealed Thais' husband, Jambo, had come to him for training and was mutated by a blood sample taken from Alfred. Lance, Alfred, and Rocky all helped get Jambo back to normal thanks to an antidote provided by a rich and young company owner known as Howard Evans. Evans revealed he took the blood samples, but Jonas Shark experimented on Jambo's body. Lance returned to his safehouse to show Fei his new technique, which granted him his Elite Soldier status. Lance thanked Fei for promoting him by kissing him... which he was punched for. Personality Lance has always been a bit prod of himself. Sometimes, that pride got the best of him. And whenever he fails at something, that could start a chain of events that leads him to believe himself to be worthless. However, after the Jambo Arc and Rocky's tutorage, he was less proud and was more obedient towards Fei. He also has a deep respect for his authorities. Despite Rocky's rejection, Lance keeps calling Rocky "Emperor Rocky" after he learned that Krad del Black had passed the title of emperor down to Rocky by giving Rocky his sword. Attacks * Spinning Spear: Lance's energy goes through his signature spear, and he throws it with precision. However, if he's stressed he cannot focus. * Multiple Spears: Lance manifests energy inside himself in the form of spears, sending many glowing spears to their targets with impressive and extremely accurate precisions. Relations * [[Fei|'Fei']]: Although Fei occasionally scolded him for his disobedience and childish and brash behavior, Lance always looked up to his teacher Fei as more of a grandfather figure than a teacher. He, like the other Elite Soldeirs, were depressed at the time of his death, but Lance was the most hurt, and dedicated himself to be stronger than him to make Fei even more proud of him in the afterlife. * [[Natasha Illusion|'Natasha Illusion']]: At first, Lance did not trust Illusion at all. He even tried to kill her. But after she granted him a new spear to use, and one that even matched his outfit, Lance rewarded her with hugs. Lance grew to trust her and her wisdom. * Rocky: Rocky acted as a kinder tutor towards Lance in the Jambo Arc, giving him the confidence he needed to unleash his true potential. Lance now looks up to Rocky as a good emperor figure. * [[Hammer|'Hammer']]: Although Hammer and Lance appeared to be friends in the Krad Arc, Lance tried to kill Hammer upon hearing of Hammer's apparent betrayal of the dragons. Gallery Lance 2.png|Lance as he appears in the Morphs Arc Lance 3.png|Lance as he appears in the Morphs Arc Phillip-Berry-Lance.png|A young Lance watching Phillip and Berry train Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:Elite Soldiers Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Wielders